


Violets On Winter

by RoNask



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: Supremacy comes with its own responsibilities and complications. When she finds herself with a problem she can't handle on her own, Cordelia turns to Misty for help.





	1. I.

The shuffling of the paper was disturbed when he cleared his throat, earning her full attention again, even if she found him actually distracted with his notes. It didn’t take long, though, for the reporter to raise his blue eyes to her and smile.

“I believe that would be all,” he said, then extended her a hand, “Thank you very much for talking to us, Mrs. Foxx.”

“You’re welcome, Mr. Carter. Thank you for giving us your time,” she replied as they rose. “Just one thing”

“Yes, ma’am?” he got his pen on his breast pocket.

“The name is Goode now, I’ve been legally divorced for a while,” she said, a small smile on her lips, eyes on him.

Carter chuckled, head tilting a little. “As you wish, ma’am.”

Footsteps announced Queenie, “Should I accompany Mr. Carter and his crew to the door?”

Her head turned just enough, “That would be really good, Queenie. Thank you. And thank you again, Mr. Carter,” she gave him a small nod.

“Mrs. Foxx,” he replied.

“It’s Goode, Mr. Carter,” the black witch said. “Come on, I’ll show you out.”

The Supreme sighed as she watched them leave.

Benson’s black boots stopped beside her, “I guess it was too good to be true. At least he was disrespectful. Mostly.”

“It could have been worse, yes,” said the headmistress. “I guess I should have expected that.”

“What? The name thing?”

“It’s not just that, you saw those questions about Hank and about my mother.”

“I’m going to play positive and say that maybe young witches are curious and this has nothing to do with them thinking we’re all freaks for being witches and single.”

Cordelia half grinned. “I guess that’s what Salem felt like.”

“At least we’ve got Netflix,” deadpanned the younger witch.

  
  


“You should really be careful with all this concentration. You see, this one time we had a young student impale herself on the gates while testing her transmutation,” Myrtle smirked as she joined the witch queen at the balcony of the master bedroom.

The redhead lit up a cigarette, “You know, I can almost hear the gears turning on your mind, dear. What is it?”

“I’ve worked to make my girls comfortable and safe for almost a year, now I’m afraid I’m the one harming the image of this coven and hurting innocent girls in the process.”

“Do explain.”

“Have you seen the interview that aired last night?”

“The one with that horrible looking man? Mike? Dennis? Cary?”

“David Carter”

“Ah, yes, he reminds of Trump,” she rolled her eyes, “What about it?”

“Questions came up. Questions about marriage and children.”

“A single witch on her thirties. It’s not unheard of.”

“It isn’t, but I’ve gone public, I’ve made myself known. I’m a Supreme, it isn’t common to have one of us without someone at their side.”

“I believe a single woman is an improvement since your predecessor. Fiona had one different man on her arm each year.”

“But there was always someone.”

Smoke escaped from the old woman’s lips, “I’m afraid this has gotten far too deep into your head, darling. I didn’t believe ‘single’ would ever be a synonym for ‘issue’ ever again, yet here we are.”

“Times have changed, people didn’t”

“‘People’, now that’s a synonym for ‘issue’. However, you’re still the leader of all witches, this shouldn’t be a concern.”

“Witches have been accused of sexual deviance before.”

“And homosexuality has been called a ‘disease’”

Goode faced Myrtle. “How many girls will I fail to protect because their parents are prejudicial towards witchcraft, aunt? How many will I fail because of my pride?” she took a deep breath, ran a hand through her head, licked her lips. “I can’t do that anymore, I can’t take this. Something must be done.” she headed towards the door.

“And just what are you going to do?” Snow’s voice stopped her.

She looked over her shoulder. “I don’t know, but I’ll find out.”


	2. II.

Kyle Spencer cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the witches.

“Mr. and Mrs. Duncan and their daughter, Mistress Supreme,” he announced.

The trio entered the room not hiding their wandering eyes; the young woman towards the witches, her parents towards the house itself.

“Good afternoon,” greeted Cordelia with a smile. “I’m Cordelia Goode, the Supreme of witches, and headmistress of this academy. These are Zoe Benson, Madison Montgomery, Queenie, and Myrtle Snow, my council. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

The man smiled widely. “I’m Brian Duncan, this is my wife, Sara, and my little girl, Brianna.”

“I believe we spoke on the phone,” Zoe smiled at Brianna and her father.

“Shall we begin?” suggested Cordelia.

Myrtle took a seat at Cordelia’s left, instead of her usual spot on the right, which had Benson raising an eyebrow. The redhead sat beside Madison and immediately pulled out a cigarette, shooting Mrs. Duncan’s attire a long look before turning away. “How did you learn about the academy?” she asked lighting up her smoke.

“Oh! A friend of mine, Claire, she saw you on the news!” Brianna held her own hands tight as she beamed at Cordelia. “She told me everything about it, after…” her cheeks became tainted with pink, “After what happened to me.” she lowered her eyes.

Madison rose an eyebrow, “What happened?”

“You see, we go to church every Saturday for years and Brianna loves the hymns, she knows them since she was four. Well, this particular Saturday, our pastor asked her to go forward and sing for us. Next thing we knew the curtains were on fire,” the man smirked, “I always knew she had a strong faith, but not like that.”

“She scared everyone,” spat Mrs. Duncan glaring at her amused husband, she kept her arms tightly crossed around her form. “This Claire girl was the only one willing to talk to us and all she did was talk about this witch nonsense. Brian and Brianna insisted we come, but I have yet to see a good witch on the Lord’s book.”

Madison rolled her eyes.

“I told my wife Claire was right, but she had to see it for herself.” Mr. Duncan explained.

“I can assure you, Mrs. Duncan, that our academy doesn’t teach religions of any kind.” the Supreme didn’t falter on her smile or on her calm. “We’re here to help gifted girls like your daughter to understand and control her powers.”

“And trust me, fire is much more fun when you learn how to use it the right way,” Madison smirked at the young redhead.

Sara Duncan shifted on her seat. “I don’t know, I want my girl going to church and not scaring off the boys with this… With this witch thing!” she protested.

“Brianna will be able to have a much more normal life if we’re allowed to help her,” said Zoe, “And I’m sure that, like me and many other witches before, she’ll find someone who loves her just as she is.”

The door was willed open and smiling Mallory and Misty came in with trays on their hands.

“Excuse us,” said the Cajun.

“We got everyone drinks,” Mallory announced, while Day set tea before the Supreme and her council.

“Mallory, Misty, these are the Duncans, their daughter is a young witch, Brianna, she would like to join our coven.” introduced Cordelia.

“It’s nice to meet you.” smiled Mallory.

“You’ll like it here, the girls are nice and Miss Cordelia is an awesome teacher,” Misty added.

A wave of heat painted the Supreme’s face a hue of pink, she felt the need to clear her throat.

“About the marriage thing,” said Mr. Duncan, “You used to be married, didn’t you, Miss Supreme? I believe you had another name,” asked Mr. Duncan, his wife tensed once again. “Yes, I think I saw it on that Carter show.”

“I used to, yes,” Cordelia replied.

“What happened to him?” Mrs. Duncan pressed, one eyebrow raised.

“He wasn’t a good man,” Day said, she shifted closer to the headmistress, she gave the Supreme’s shoulder a squeeze. “He tried to hurt our coven.”

“He’s dead,” Queenie said.

“We didn’t kill him, though, if that’s what you’re asking,” Madison said, lighting up her cigarette.

Brian chuckled, “No, of course not.”

His wife watched the witches closely.

The young Duncan shifted on her feet, “Well, so…” Brianna began, “When can I start?”

  
  


The group went their separate ways as Mallory headed back to the kitchen with the trays, while Zoe and Misty showed the academy to the Duncans.

“Do you think she’ll stay?” Queenie asked Cordelia.

“Her father likes us, she might stay.” the Supreme observed.

“Well, I’m glad her mother isn’t, she knows shit and her fashion sense is a nightmare.” Madison rose from her seat.

“I almost went blind at that poor excuse of an outfit,” agreed Myrtle.

“I’m done and off to my room,” Montgomery said. “That was enough for a day”

“Me too,” said Queenie.

Cordelia nodded and watched them leave, her gaze lingering.

“Cordelia,” begun Myrtle.

“You saw that. You can’t deny it,” she faced the older woman.

“You have to think this through,” said Snow when the headmistress rose.

“I do have to think,” a weak smile appeared on Cordelia’s mouth.

She left the room without another word.


	3. III.

The door opening created a cold breeze that made Goode feel exposed. 

The intruder who had disturbed whatever delicate peace she was hoping to find at the greenhouse took a moment at the door. “I thought I’d find you here.”

Day’s voice made her turn, not so cold anymore, a small smile appeared in her lips when she saw the two mugs the swamp witch had brought with her.

“Thought you’d like one,” said the Cajun as she sat the tea on the work table before the older woman. She sat on the bench nearby and blew at her drink.

“Thank you,” Cordelia focused on the liquid.

“Are you feeling alright?” prompted Misty.

The Supreme smiled, “Am I this easy to read?”

“I pay attention,” the swamp queen tilted her head, “Do you wanna talk?”

The headmistress shifted on her feet, she met the younger woman’s eyes. “I think I’m hurting the coven.”

Both the other witch’s eyebrows rose, “I doubt you could do that if you wanted to.”

Goode’s shoulders went down a bit, her smile growing. “I wish you were right.”

“Is this about that marriage thing?”

Cordelia faced her.

“I do pay attention,” reminded the Cajun, “I hear that lady wasn’t exactly nice.”

“She was taking care of her daughter.”

“Oh, I have seen mothers like her before, Miss Cordelia. This kind of care isn’t nice. It’s not good for your head.”

The Supreme licked her lips, then bit them down a bit. “She still has a point. Witches have been accused of having intercourse with swine. How can she be sure this isn’t true?”

The swamp witch furrowed her nose at the mention of sex with pigs. “And what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged, sighing, “I don’t know what to do. The reasonable thing would be to go out on a date.” she eyed a rose, touched its petals.

“And you don’t want to do that.”

“The new school year is coming, I have a lot to do to prepare, I don’t have the time or the mood to go dating-- Ouch!” her digit bled after a brush with a thorn.

The Cajun jumped out of her seat. She took the Supreme’s wrist. “Let me see,” she analyzed the wound, “You’ll be fine. No man needed. Here.” she kissed the injury, when Goode looked, there was nothing there. The only evidence left was the blushing of her features and the long gaze she exchanged with the Cajun, who laid a hand on her cheek. “Anything else I can do for you, Miss Supreme?”

The headmistress grinned, then tilted her head, “Well, it depends, are you single?”

Misty opened her mouth to answer, but the door opened and cut her off. Mallory rushed inside.

“Hey, I was looking for you!” she said, “Sorry, did I interrupt something?”

“Not at all,” beamed Day, she eyed the vase on the younger woman’s hands. “What do you have here?”

“This is what I wanted to talk about.” Mallory sat the vase on the working table. “This lady down the street is moving away, she gave me those violets, I could feel her love for them, so I just had to keep them, the thing is…”

“They won’t survive the winter.” Supreme and Cajun said. Mallory blinked.

“Exactly,” she sighed, “I wondered if there was anything we could do. I thought maybe feeding it off with magic through the cold days.”

“It would require a lot from you, you’re a student and a rising Supreme, I can’t allow that.” objected Cordelia.

“Would tire out a single witch, yes, but what about two?” offered Misty.

“I still can’t have Mallory do that, Mist”

“I’ll do it,” said the Cajun.

“Not on your own”

Day shot the mistress a look, “Join me, then? We’re both fully grown witches.”

The Supreme found both women watching her expectantly. “Fine”

They smiled widely.

“Thank you, Miss Cordelia,” Mallory said.

“Come,” the headmistress caught one of Misty’s hands and buried it in the dark soil, along with her own. “Repeat after me.”

The air crackled around Mallory as Goode and Day chanted in their best Latin, the hairs of her arm stood, the violets grew fuller and their color became stronger. A tremor shook the young witch’s body and she felt her feet touch the floor once the other two went silent, unaware she had been lifted in the first place.

Misty shivered before she met Cordelia’s gaze. “Thanks, Miss Cordelia”.

The headmistress smiled, then turned to Mallory. “I’ll leave you with some homework. I want you to research the meaning of violets, the historical one and the magical one, as well as their properties. Let me know what you find.”

“Okay,” grinned the young witch.

Goode faced Day, “Thank you for the company. I have to go now, I’ll be in my office if anyone needs me.”

The Supreme made her way out.


	4. IV

Grand Chancellor Ariel Augustus sat in the living room of the academy. His dark eyes studying the clear decoration of the room, it matched the other rooms he had seen. All of them flooded with natural light that just bounced off the white walls.

The sight of the butler accompanied by Supreme Cordelia Goode created an interesting contrast as black seemed to be the color of choice on the mansion.

“Grand Chancellor Augustus,” smiled Goode.

“Mistress Supreme,” he replied and watched her sit across from him.

“Would you like something to drink? Coffee? Water? Tea?” she offered.

“Ah, no, thank you,” he dismissed with a hand.

Cordelia turned to the expectant butler. “Tea for me, Kyle, please.”

He nodded and left.

“San Francisco is quite distant from New Orleans, I wonder what made you take such a trip,” she tilted her head.

Ariel smiled, “I was in town, actually, taking care of business. As you’re aware, the new school year is coming, but this one is not a regular one. I believe you’re familiar with the proceedings of the MWA. I wouldn’t be surprised if you weren’t since your predecessor wasn’t one to attend to it.”

A smile appeared on the features of the headmistress, it didn’t reach her eyes. “Fiona wasn’t interested in such matters, yes, but I’m well aware of the Meeting of Witchcraft and Arts.”

“Then I’m sure that you understand its importance, especially as a new Supreme.” Augustus prompted.

Her smile widened, “Oh, yes, Chancellor. I’m very glad to have one happen this year, there’s much to be discussed about the education of our witches and warlocks, I’ll be happy to hear about how the academies are doing and how we may help them get better and safer for our students.”

“Excellent,” said the chancellor. “I found it appropriate to make the invitation in person. Though, I have a question, if you’ll allow.”

“Please, go ahead.”

“Publicity has forced us to expand in the number of academies. This year’s Meeting will be held at Hawthorne’s and, as you might imagine, our space is quite limited for the number of new instructors that will be visiting us. We’re asking for confirmation on the invitations. Now, I know the Meeting will take place only in a couple of months, but we like to prepare. Surely, there will be places for our Supreme and her council, but I need to be aware of your companies.”

“I’ll have my council confirm their presence as soon as possible, but not many of them will have a plus one with them. With the exception of Ms. Benson, she might take her partner.”

He nodded, taking out his phone and writing down. “So, she’ll be the only one with a plus one. You know, I always worried about that, with your mother, she always had someone different at her arm, I wondered if she would ever come up with one of them at her arm. I take you’ll be going alone.”

“No,” she declared, “No, I’ll be taking my partner as well.”

Augustus blinked a couple of times, “Oh,” he started typing down his phone again. “Very well. Hm, do you believe anyone else on your council will take a companion?”

“I highly doubt it,” she replied.

“Well, then,” he stood up, “I’ll have the details of the Meeting sent to you as soon as possible.”

She rose to her feet. “I’d appreciate that.”

There were footsteps

“It was good to see you, Mistress Supreme.”

“Likewise, Chancellor,” she stated. “Coco,” she called the passing woman.

“Yes?” asked the witch.

“Would you accompany Chancellor Augustus to the door, please?”

“Grand Chancellor,” he corrected with a smirk.

Vanderbilt tilted her head a bit, giving him a look, but kept her smile. “Of course. Come with me, please.”

Kyle reached the living room shortly after the pair had left. “Mistress Supreme?”

“Take the tea to my office, Kyle. Thank you.”

He complied and the Supreme was left alone with her thoughts.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, surprisingly enough, I'm not dead.  
Here, have this.

It probably was the light escaping from under the door that betrayed her, because as soon as she saw Misty enter her office with sandwiches and juice, she knew she had been busted.

The Cajun closed the door behind her and didn’t wait for permission to sit across from the Supreme after she had set their late snack in front of her.

“Thank you,” Cordelia muttered, a hint of heat on her cheeks.

“I didn’t see you at lunch nor at dinner, all I saw was Kyle looking worried as he came in and out of here with tea,” said the swamp witch, “I thought you should at least eat something solid if you wouldn’t have a proper meal.”

“You didn’t have to, Misty.”

“Maybe, but I did anyway,” she relaxed only after the Supreme took the first bite out of her sandwich.

Cordelia sighed, laid her elbows on the table and sipped her juice. “I’ve made a huge mistake.”

“What?”

“Ariel Augustus was here this morning, he is our Grand Chancellor. He came to invite me for a meeting we have to discuss how the academies are doing, money, changes, publicity, and all of that,” she said, “The meeting will be at his academy this year, Hawthorne’s, on San Francisco. He wanted me to give him an idea of which one of us would be there, and he wouldn’t stop commenting on my mother’s less than ideal behavior regarding these things,” she took a breath, “I told him I was taking a partner. I just straight out lied to my Grand Chancellor.”

Misty blinked, “He sounds important, why would you do that?”

“He’s a petty man in a position of power. The worst part is that he’ll be responsible for inviting everyone to the Meeting.”

“He’ll tell everyone.”

“And I’ll be lucky if this becomes known only among witches and warlocks.” she declared. “I can’t just call and say it was a mistake, he heard me loud and clear, I made sure of that. Now our whole reputation might go down the drain.”

“What are we going to do?” the Cajun asked.

“I have no idea.”

Misty started pacing around the room. “How long until the meeting?”

“A couple of months, why?”

Day stopped at the desk, “I’ll do it.”

Goode paused, “Do what?”

“You asked if I was single, I am. I can do it.”

“Misty, I didn’t mean it, you don’t have to do this.” she rose.

“We need to, Miss Cordelia,” insisted the swamp witch.

“I made a mess, Mist. You don’t have to clean it up.”

“But I can and I want to, we can do this together. ”

“And then what?”

“We pretend to break up.”

“Just like that?”

“We can do it, Miss Cordelia.”

“Misty,...”

“Think about it, it’ll help you and it’ll help the coven.”

The Supreme sighed, “You don’t have to be dragged into this chaos.”

“You were there for me when no one else was, you cared when no one else did. Let me pay you back.”

“You have nothing to pay me back for, Misty. God knows I failed you--”

“You never stopped looking for me,” she intervened.

Goode’s eyes widened. “How do you…?”

“The girls talk, Nan told me too. I was brought back because of you, because you cared.”

“Misty,--”

“Let me help. I’m asking you to do this for me, Cordelia.”

Cordelia sighed, then sat back down on her chair. “We would need rules.”

Day sat down, “Of course.”

“First of all, this wouldn’t leave this office. No one could dream about what we’re doing here or this would blow up in our faces. Second, we’d need to be convincing, so we’d have to be seen together.”

“We could get married.”

The headmistress faced the swamp witch. “Misty!”

“We don’t have to do anything, but getting married will make everyone believe.”

“Even if we were to get married, we can’t do it now, it would need some time.”

“We have time, we can do it, Miss Cordelia.”

“I don’t want things to be weird between us.”

“Then let’s make rules for it.”

The Supreme blinked a couple of times, she pressed her fingers on her eyes. “This is too much information for a single day.”

“You know we could make it work.” said the Cajun.

Goode sighed. “I need to think about this, Misty. This is risky.”

She saw the swamp witch nod. “Alright. Think about it.”

The headmistress drew another breath. “I need some sleep. Come on, it’s late. Let’s go to bed.”

Misty was right behind her when the lights of the office went off.


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd post this next week, but your reviews made me want to post today, so... Here it goes...

From the balcony, Cordelia had the opportunity of watching as the students gathered in a flock at the garden, their instructor in the middle of them.

As if sensing the audience, Misty rose her eyes and met the Supreme’s. Their gaze held for a stretching moment, and a small smile appeared on the swamp witch’s lips before one of the students snatched her attention back to her task.

“I have to say you’re growing sloppier by the day, my dear,” announced Myrtle as she stopped beside the blonde.

“Hello, Myrtle”

The redhead grinned. “Had I not seen this curious exchange, I’d say it was just another day with you and dear Misty trading infatuated glances”

The Supreme faced her surrogate mother. “Infatuated?”

Snow didn’t even try to hide her amusement as she lit herself a cigarette. “You forget who you’re talking to, don’t you, child? I saw you rise to the greatness you deserve as much as I saw you weep the loss of a girl you hardly knew. And, more importantly, I saw the light come back to your eyes when she was miraculously returned to you.”

Fiona would have laughed in her face at first attempt of denial, Myrtle’s smile was much kinder and she was grateful for it.

“What’s disturbing you?” the older woman asked then.

“You know what”

“The interview with the Duncans was days ago, darling. And whatever is in your mind wanders closer to your heart” there was a moment. “Please, don’t tell me it is what I suspect”

“Contrary to popular belief, aunt Myrtle, I can’t read minds”

“It’s simple math, Delia. You need a spouse and you’re infatuated with dear Misty, why not marry her then?”

“It wasn’t my idea”

The sound that escaped Snow’s throat felt like a laugh but it lacked the humor it should have. “Of course, you wouldn’t consider it seriously unless she was willing. Tell me, darling, does she have any idea of how you feel?”

Silence.

“I see she knows just as much about your feelings as you know about hers”

Cordelia’s head snapped towards the redhead “Do you have a better idea, aunt?”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, darling. The arrangement is as perfect as it’s reckless. You’ll both be trapped in a cage with each other and you’ll decorate it to your liking, make it as comfortable as possible. Then sometimes you’ll be reminded of it and of the walls separating you two. You’re cursed to be around her without being able to touch her and it’s all your fault”

“I haven’t said ‘yes’”

“Yet” added Myrtle. “You couldn’t tell her ‘no’ if you wanted to. You’re just here pretending you care about any of the reasons why you shouldn’t do it”

“It’s not smart. We work together, we have… Unresolved feelings”

“I’m sure being drowned on her every morning will give you some perspective. Though, you do have the tendency to torture yourself over things. If it were any other person I’d be amused to see this as it progressed, but since it’s you and dear Misty, I can only hope you won’t harm yourself too much”

“I can handle it, aunt. I have to”

“Darling, if you could see the way you look at her, you’d know you have been doomed the moment you lost her”

Myrtle gave her a small smile, let out a cloud of smoke, then walked away, her heels clicking as she moved. The sound echoing on Cordelia’s mind.

  
  


The combined scents of tea, coffee, pancakes, eggs, and bacon found Cordelia as she approached the kitchen. Yet, not for a second, she considered sitting down to join her council at the dining table, merely greeting them and following straight to the blonde witch by the sink who was just finishing doing her dishes.

The Supreme heard students entering as she approached and her hand touched the small of the Cajun’s back, sliding up between her shoulders, fingers playing with the wild hair. She felt Day shift under her sudden touch and her head turned, features frowning a little, only to soften as she took in her friend’s face.

“Would you come to my office? There’s something we need to discuss,” her tone was quiet, though she was very aware of the almost indiscreet curiosity coming from the group of witches behind them.

Misty nodded. “Of course” she placed the dishes aside and dried her hands, then, much to her surprise and to the other women’s curiosity, the Supreme took one ringed hand on her own and guided the swamp witch to privacy.

It didn’t escape Cordelia’s notice the way Myrtle’s eyes burned on the back of her head, nor did the whispers of the young students.

The Supreme locked the door behind them once they entered the office. The Cajun’s gaze followed her as she made her way to her desk.

“How can I help you today, Miss Cordelia?”

Goode just couldn’t get herself to sit. She swallowed. “I want you to know that you can stop this at any time,” she said, eyes on the swamp witch.

“You thought about it.”

“Yes.”

Misty sat down. “How do you wanna do this?”

“This might no be easy, Misty. We’ll be lying a lot and to a lot of people.”

“I know.”

“We’ll have to keep secrets.”

“I know what I’m getting myself into, Miss Cordelia.”

The headmistress sank down on her chair. “We’ll have to take precautions,” she said, “We need to be convincing, but we shouldn’t cross the line, it might make everything difficult. So, no sex.”

“Okay.”

“We won’t be able to date anyone else either, it would cause a scandal and hurt the image of the coven.”

“Not a problem. And the wedding?”

Goode licked her lips, “We’ll wait for now, but we’ll do it. And we’ll do it legally, with everything that comes with it, documentation, rings, ceremony...”

A small smile appeared on the swamp witch’s features, “Haven’t thought about this since I was a young girl. What will we do for now?”

“The girls were watching us just now at the breakfast table, it’ll give them something to talk about. It’s a beginning. For now, we’ll be sorting things out.”

“Should I be sneaking into your bedroom?”

“It would help, yes.”

“Okay, how big is your couch?”

“The bed is big enough for the two of us, Mist. No one is sleeping on the couch.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” she declared, “The Meeting will only be in a couple of months, we’ll be ready by then. Let’s get the girls used to seeing us together. For all they know, this could be going on for a while.”

Day nodded.”I have a question.”

“Yes?”

“Can we get Stevie to play at the wedding?”

They chuckled. “I’m sure that can be arranged, yes.”

Misty got up. “Should we start then, Miss Cordelia?”

“You’ll have to lose the ‘Miss’.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Yes, we should start.”

“Alright. I’ll see you later.”

Cordelia watched her leave, the door close. She sighed and lowered her gaze to the paperwork, the best company she could find at the moment.


	7. VII

The mansion was quiet as she moved through it trying not to disturb its peace. Her sole purpose was to fetch herself and Mallory a good drink to start the day, there would be a long journey ahead and a lot of studying to do with their exams coming.

Coco’s pacing slowed as she heard whispers coming from the kitchen. A glance at her wristwatch telling her it was too early for someone to be up. Unless… Miss Supreme. That would be the only person who could possibly be up so early.

The student smiled, admiration filling her chest at the mere thought of the leader. She was about to return to her normal pacing when her eyes caught a vision that almost made her halt altogether. Yet, she had the sense to stop as silently as she had been walking, as not to startle the pair on the room.

She had been right, the Supreme was the one in the kitchen, however, she wasn’t alone. The wild hair of Misty Day revealed her identity, even if she had her back to the doorway. The headmistress had a hand on the other woman’s arm and her other on the Cajun’s cheek - who Coco was happy to notice welcomed the touch -, the look in her eyes something that made the student feel like an intruder.

Before she could say or do anything, Goode’s eyes found her.

“I’m sorry,” the young witch instantly said, “I didn’t mean to interrupt. I, uh, I can come back later and--”

“No!” intervened Cordelia. “You… You didn’t interrupt, Coco.”

The student saw Day get away from the Supreme just enough to be out of her personal space, the woman had her cheeks flushed and was chewing on her lower lip, avoiding Coco’s gaze.

“I, uh, should go check on the plants,” muttered Misty, almost as if to herself and rushed out of the room.

The Vanderbilt woman took a few steps towards her Supreme. “I really am sorry, Miss Cordelia. I didn’t mean to interrupt, I’m sorry if I put you in a tough spot with Misty, I--”

The headmistress smiled at the younger witch, “Coco, there’s nothing to forgive. You did nothing wrong. Now, go, have your breakfast and let’s forget this incident, okay? You have nothing to worry about”

The student’s shoulders lowered and she shook her head. “Okay”

“Good”

  
  


Cordelia bit her lower lip hard and pressed her head against the wood her office door. A sigh escaped her lips, relieving a bit of the pressure on her chest, even if it did little to calm her heart and get the moment out of her mind.

“Do you think it worked?”

The headmistress turned fast and found Day standing by her desk. The leader of the witches swallowed her breath and nodded. “Yes, Coco will have something in her mind for the rest of the day. I was hoping that it was someone else, though. Coco and Mallory can be very kept to themselves.”

The swamp witch shifted on her feet. “What’s next then?”

“We’ll keep working on it. It was a good start, though”

The Cajun shook her head, she approached her companion almost shyly. “I have to ask: were you okay with it?”

Cordelia blinked a few times. “Yes, darling. I was fine. And do let me know if becomes too much for you.”

Misty agreed. “Okay, I promise I will.” she gave a small smile. “I really have to go now, prepare my class.”

“Okay”

“Do remember to eat”

“I will, don’t worry”

Day shot her a look.

“I promise, I’ll stop by to see you before lunch”

“Alright. Don’t make me starve, Cordelia Goode”

The leader saw the door close and caught herself with a smile on her lips. She glanced down to her feet and wonder how long it would take before she wished the ground would devour her soul.


	8. VII

The way Misty’s musculature changed when the commercials came on caught her attention. She saw the swamp witch turn to face her in the dark of the living room. Whatever sounds the television was emitting were completely ignored by the Cajun who bit her lip and searched her companion’s face with a frown that made the Supreme tense.

“Misty, what’s wrong?” Goode touched the other woman’s arm.

“I need to tell you something,” the taller woman began, “It  _ is  _ working, the girls noticed, but… They don’t think we are a thing”

Cordelia blinked, “How do you know that?”

“Madison took me shopping, said I needed the right wardrobe to have you wanting to, uh, get in my pants”

“Ah.” the headmistress nodded, “We’ll have to do something about it, the girls listen to Madison on these things”

“What should we do?”

“I believe we’ll have to be bolder about it, just don’t exaggerate, and I believe we might be--”

Cordelia’s back hit the couch, golden curls caressed her neck. She felt the feather yet present touch of a hand moving up the inside of her tight, pulling the fabric of her sleeping short upward. Misty’s warm breath teased her to goosebumps. When the sensation of the Cajun’s mouth on the curve of her neck was processed by her brain, a sound between a gasp and a moan escaped the older woman.

The Supreme felt dizzy, she couldn’t get enough air on her lungs. There was a growing trail of fire between her thighs where Day’s touch passed, and she was unable to fight back another sound, a breathless ‘please’ in the taller woman’s ear.

Her whole form was on fire, she could die on the spot if Misty didn’t touch her further.

“Please. Please, Misty. Please”

The sound of a quiet gasp almost made the Supreme freeze. It didn’t come from the woman over her, it came from somewhere near the doorway.

They had been caught. Just as they needed.

A wave of regret went through her body, yet her body was traitorous and she couldn’t fight back the warmth or the soft sounds she made.

Steps anticipated the moment before the swamp witch sat back up on the couch. Goode hid her face in the sofa cushion.

“I’m sorry,” whispered Misty, “I didn’t know what to do.”

“You did right,” she answered, too flustered to face her friend.

Cordelia was surprised to find herself relieved that Day still slept in her own bedroom, she was unsure she could handle being so close after such a heated moment.

“Miss Cordelia, are you okay?”

She nodded. “Yes”

“Should I… Take it easier, if this happens again?”

Goode swallowed and felt her own words doom her as they came out of her lips. “No. No, this is fine”


	9. IX

Misty studied the leaves and petals of the violets on the vase and couldn’t keep herself from comparing it with the other green life around her. She gave the plant a small grin and felt, more than heard, footsteps approaching.

“They look beautiful,” Mallory said as she stopped by the older woman’s side. “I was meaning to ask you something”

“Yes?” the Cajun caressed the petals.

“Is it true? What they are saying? About you and Miss Cordelia? Are you really together?”

Blue orbs found Mallory’s, “Coco mentioned”

The student blushed a little and glanced down, “Well, yes. But I heard from other students too”

“Mal!” Coco’s voice intervened and stopped next to them. She eyed the pair, sensing something in the air that made her tense. “Are we, uh, sitting together?”

“Sure,” the other witch answered, she faced the swamp witch, “Can we talk later?”

Day nodded and saw the pair walk away, Coco clutching to Mallory’s arm and whispering a bit too loud on her ear.

  
  


“... But be careful or this might paint your faces green for days” Misty informed the young witches.

“She’s saying this out of personal experience,” the Supreme’s voice made teacher and students turn to face her, earning smiles and shy glances, along with a small grin from the swamp witch. “Is the class dismissed, Miss Day?”

“Ah,” the Cajun shot her students a glance then shook her head, “Yes. Yes, you can go now, girls”

The headmistress made her way inside, approaching Day. “You don’t have to hurry, Miss Day just let you go early and Miss Montgomery isn’t in the classroom yet, just don’t get lost on the way to class”

There were a few nods and grins at the smaller blonde’s words.

Cordelia’s brown eyes met Misty’s, and she held the younger woman’s hand, her other going straight to her cheek and, before the Cajun knew it, lips were softly pressed against hers.

It ended as quickly as it began, but it had been enough to cause sudden silence, then quiet whispers and exchange of glances. Day saw that Mallory had seen such display of affection and her smile was only smaller than the one on Coco’s excited expression.

The students left as quietly as it would be appropriate, not one of them daring to make a comment.

“I should have known you’d be here,” Madison said from the doorway, making Cordelia turn, “I was going to ask you something but after this lesbo PDA of the two of you, I forgot. I’d tell you to get a room, but you just made me the richest bitch in the house. So you can get the strap on and fuck on this freaking table, for all I care” shrugged the former actress before turning around and leaving, followed the group of students making comments about fire and sex and plant nerds on her way.

  
  


The Cajun closed the door behind herself.

As she noticed the absence of the headmistress in the bedroom, she allowed herself a breath.

“Misty?” Goode’s voice approached as she came out of the bathroom. “Hey”

“Hey,” smiled the swamp witch.

The older woman frowned, “Is everything okay?” she knelt on the bed.

Day bit her lower lip, considered her surroundings, then joined her companion on the mattress, sitting on the edge of it. “I should probably have told you that before, but… I’ve never… I’ve never been with anyone”

Cordelia blinked once, twice. She then inched closer to the Cajun, her hand caressing the woman’s arm. “Darling, it’s okay”

“It’s not. I should have told you. I mean, if there’s something about it I need to know. It occurred to me when Hollywood caught us today and I, I just wouldn’t know what to tell her”

“You don’t have to tell her anything,” a moment, “Okay, yes, Madison might press. And she might not be the only one curious about it.”

“I, uh, I imagine how it works with two women and all, but…”

“You don’t know how it’d feel”

Misty gave a shy nod, gaze on the smaller woman. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry, baby. We’ll work around it” the Supreme touched and squeezed Day’s hand.

“What do we do?”

“We’ll have to prepare.”

“Should we like… Practice or something? Just to know what it’s like?”

Cordelia watched her companion for a moment. “Maybe. I have to ask you, dear, have you, hm, touched herself before?”

“Ah, yes, a bit” Misty was red.

“Have you, uh, had an orgasm before?”

“I’m not sure”

Goode bit her lower lip, “It feels like… Like your heart is between your legs”

“Oh… No, I don’t think I ever felt that”

“Okay. I guess this is a good place to start, I’ll need you to find out how it feels. You can ask me anything, I’ll help you figure it out, but we have to work around this”

“Alright” the swamp witch shook her head.

“Have you kissed before? With tongue?”

“Yes, there was the boy at church, he liked me and I’m not sure I liked him, but, yeah. It felt weird, like there was no space”

Cordelia shifted on the bed, her brown orbs met Day’s blue ones. “Okay, uh, why don’t we try something? Just to see how it feels for you, okay?”

The Cajun nodded slowly. She watched as the Supreme approached, thumb caressing her cheek as she drew even closer. Their eyes were closed before Misty could tell, their lips parted and she felt Goode’s warmth surrounding her. The swamp witch had to support herself on the bed, she didn’t trust her body not to give in.

Then it happened. Their lips brushed before their tongues met and the distance was entirely destroyed. It was slow, tentative, but there was a sound from Misty’s throat and what felt like an electric jolt shot down her form, right between her thighs.

She was lost, thoughts unfocused, yet she could feel her own hand holding Cordelia’s arm, wanting nothing more than to keep her as close as she was. Perhaps a bit more.

Day felt herself becoming light-headed and it was only when the Supreme pulled away panting that she realized they hadn’t been breathing.

“I hope that was different,” the headmistress muttered with a small smirk.

The Cajun shook her head, a breathless “yes” escaping her mouth.

“Good” Cordelia laid down on the bed. “I think that would be enough lessons for today, uh?”

Misty nodded once more, “Yes”

“Don’t worry, we’ll figure it all out”


	10. X

Wild golden hair sprawled on the bed as she woke up was becoming a common sight to the Supreme, yet to see Misty’s relaxed features as she slept, still held some power over her, and she was afraid it wouldn’t fade away with time.

Her gaze lowered as she took in the other woman’s form. And, at this time on a Saturday, it was early, too early to worry. 

She bit her lip and the thought of allowing her finger to play on the fabric of the Cajun’s sleepwear prolonged itself on her mind. She could undo button by button, exposing every inch of creamy skin and, maybe allow her fingers to feel it before she failed to resist the urge to cover the area with her mouth. They’d slip closer together, legs entangled and the headmistress might just give a serious try at the attempt of making the swamp witch come from being touched on her upper body alone.

Goode let out a quiet sound, something similar to a groan, but also a sigh. The sound of her phone vibrating on the bedside table helped bring her out of her distraction.

She rose and distanced herself from the bed as she answered.

“Yes?”

_ “Good morning to you too,” _ a happy voice said.

“Uh? Avery? Lorelai, is that you?” questioned the Supreme, a smile spreading on her lips.

_ “The one and only” _

“How are you? What can I do for you?”

_ “I’m great, thank you for asking. And well, first of all, you can accept to have a coffee with me someday next week after you agree to the idea I’ll present to you, Miss Supreme” _

The headmistress shifted, “What idea?”

_ “I’m starting my own magazine, Cordelia” _ the woman announced.

“Lorelai, that’s fantastic!”

_ “There’s more! I’m going to make it all about us, witches, and witchcraft. The warlocks too, but you got my point” _

“And how can I help you with this?”

_ “After the coffee we discussed, I’ll have you sent an invitation to the party I’m throwing for the first edition” _

“I’ll be happy to attend”

_ “And… I want you to be on the cover” _

“What? Why?”

_ “You’re our Supreme, Cordelia! And a very good one at that, it has been a while since we had a Supreme we could be proud of. No offense” _

“None taken”

_ “Anyway, I want to interview you and do a photo shoot and everything that comes with it. Can you do that for me, Delia?” _

The headmistress smirked at her friend’s familiar tone. “Yes, I’ll do it. When will you need me?”

_ “These are details to be discussed over coffee. I have to ask: is there anything that could also make this interview special? I mean, people have been asking a lot and I want the usual insider information” _

“I, uh,...” she looked over her shoulder to the bed, “I’ll be engaged soon”

_ “What? This is perfect! Who is it? Please, tell me they’re better than Hank!” _

“Definitely better”

_ “That’s always great news, how’s sex?” _

“Lorelai!”

_ “Fine, let’s leave it to the interview. Or coffee. Anyway, you never told me who it was” _

Goode bit her lower lip. “A witch who has been around for a while, we’ve been good friends and now…” she glanced over her shoulder to a sleeping Misty, “We’re taking the next step”

_ “I want you to bring her along, we’ll make it a double interview and photoshoot. I’ll give you dates and details over coffee.” _

“Okay, I’ll see what I can do”

_ “No, you’ll fit me in your schedule, Miss Busy Supreme. And I already know a place you’ll love. Don’t worry, everything will be fine. I’ll call you” _

“Ah, okay”

_ “Okay. Bye” _

The headmistress smirked to herself, before turning around and finding the swamp witch sat on the bed, sleep still in her eyes.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes. I’m sorry if I woke you”

“You didn’t. You look happy, what is it?”

“An old friend of mine, she’s starting her own business. We’re going to have a coffee and she wants to interview me. Actually, us.”

“Us?”

“Yes, as a couple”

“Oh. Have I heard of her before?”

“I don’t think so. Lorelai Avery is her name, she was my best friend back then. She then got off into the world to live her own life. She’ll finally make her dream come true, starting a magazine about witchcraft. It’s a big step for all of us. And it’ll give us the publicity we need.”

The Cajun nodded. “When are we meeting her?”

“She’ll let me know soon enough.”

Another nod, “Well, then we can go back to sleep, right? It’s too early to be up on a Saturday.”

The headmistress smiled at her, then moved back to bed.


	11. XI

“Thank you,” Misty muttered to the makeup artist who had just finished her makeup and met her own eyes on the mirror. “This is interesting”

“Yes, it is,” Cordelia answered as soon as the other professional had left. She bit her lower lip and leaned closer to the swamp witch. “Misty, I know Lorelai mentioned this sexy photoshoot and all, but...We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to”

“How do you feel about it?”

“Honestly, I’m a bit scared, but I think Lorelai is right, it would be good for me. I feel good on this kind of lingerie,” a smirk. Her hand touched her companion’s thigh over the robe. “You don’t have to do this.”

Day’s blue orbs met the Supreme’s and she nodded. “I’m doing it. It’s good to know that you’re nervous too.”

A grin painted itself wider on the features of the headmistress. She turned to her desk, then, searching for something. 

“I have to do something first”

Misty didn’t see what Goode had in her hand, but she caught the moment when Cordelia went down on one knee before her.

“I know this is not the best setting or time, it’s a bit rushed, actually, but…” she revealed a small black box in her hands, opening it slowly. “Misty Day, will you marry me?”

The Cajun was on her knees on the floor in a second, the Supreme caught in her embrace. “That’s really sweet, darling. You didn’t have to.” she chuckled. “Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you”

They faced each other and the headmistress made sure to get the ring on the taller woman’s finger. They rose together, just in time to hear a knock on the door before a smiling Lorelai got her head inside the room.

“Are you ready, ladies?”

  
  


It came as no surprise that black suited the witches well. What was actually breathtaking was the way both Cordelia and Misty looked in black lingerie, entangled in each other’s arms. Legs and arms a mess, but a sight that made Avery comment about how they made dating a woman look great.

“I love it the way they look on each other’s eyes,” Lorelai commented to the photographer. “Okay, let’s try something more loving”

The feeling of Misty’s forehead pressed against Cordelia’s face was delightful, even when their bodies were pressed together, that first connection felt stronger.

“Okay, now something to make me drool, girls!” smiled Avery.

That was how Cordelia found herself with her hand up Misty’s thigh and her eyes lowered to the Cajun’s beautifully encased breasts, while a hand laid on the Supreme’s ass and the other pulled her by the neck.

Lorelai gave a huge smile, then elbowed the photographer playfully, “If I don’t find a nice guy soon, I might give girls a try”

“Well, you could give me a try first,” he answered, making the jaw of the woman drop. He kept on taking the shots as if nothing had happened, a small smile on his lips.

“Fine, give me your number when you’re done with my girls”

  
  


“You were great”

The headmistress rose her head to find Misty watching her through the mirror. “Thank you, Mist. You were amazing too”

“What’s next?”

“The party when the magazine is out. It’ll be our first time together outside the coven. We’ll be fine”

Day agreed slowly, the lowered her gaze to the Supreme’s robe. “We’ve known each other for some time now. We’ll be good, right?”

“Right,” the headmistress followed the other woman’s eyes. “Would you like to practice? I mean, they’ll expect us to be tactile and all with the engagement so fresh on our minds”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

Misty was the one to take the face of the smaller woman between her palms and kiss her full on the lips, before allowing it to intensify.

Robes fell open and Cordelia was suddenly very aware of their skins touching, the contact warm and inviting. Her hands moved from the Cajun’s side in a tentative caress, pulling her closer, pressing them further together.

At some point, she felt them stop moving - even if she hadn’t realized they had moved an inch -, and a quick look revealed that Misty was pressed against a table. She didn’t dare to meet the other woman’s eyes, yet didn’t keep her hands from wandering, earning soft noises from the swamp witch. The back of her hand inched closer to the underside of Day’s breast, just a bit more and she would be able to feel the form and the weight of the younger woman’s breast and…

There was a knock on the door.

The pair pulled away.

“Yes?” Cordelia asked, then cleared her throat.

“May I come in? I have something to tell you, you won’t believe what just happened!” Lorelai said from the other side of the door.


	12. XII

“You look so beautiful, child.”

Misty rose her eyes and through the mirror she found Stevie standing behind her, a smile on her lips. Her eyes widened and she was up in no time. “Miss Stevie! Thank you so much for coming!”

The singer smiled at her, touched her cheek. “Your bride called me, she said it would mean a lot for you to have me over, so I came.”

“Ah, thank you!” the Cajun hugged the older woman tight. “Thank you!”

Stevie faced her. “I’ll be waiting for you at the altar.”

“What?”

“She didn’t tell you? I’m marrying the two of you,” said the singer, “I guess your Cordelia wanted to surprise you. Well, I’ve spoken too much already. I’ll see you soon.”

Day watched the door, she saw her idol leave, then some commotion, Zoe protesting, then Cordelia rushed inside and locked the door behind herself. She stopped when her gaze found the swamp witch.

“Misty,…” she spoke.

“You shouldn’t be here, you know. They say it’s bad luck.” said the Cajun.

The older woman blinked, “Yes, I just had a discussion about that with Zoe,” she approached Misty. “But we need to talk.”

Day sat down on the chair. “Okay.”

Cordelia grabbed a chair and sat at her side, she took both the younger woman’s hands on her own. Their eyes met. “How are you feeling?”

“I, uh, nervous. There’s this weird thing going on in my stomach.”

The Supreme smiled at her, her thumbs caressing the other woman’s skin. “I know the feeling. You look gorgeous, I think the last time I was so taken by seeing you were when Nan brought you back.”

“You should see yourself,” replied the Cajun.

Something shifted on Goode’s features. “Misty, do you wish to go on with this?”

“Do you?”

“Yes, of course. It has been a wild time, but I can’t say it wasn’t good. I don’t want to drag you into something you’ll regret later. I don’t want us to lose what we have.”

“We’ve been fine, Cordelia. We’ll be fine.”

The headmistress kissed both Misty’s hands. “Thank you, for everything you brought to my life.”

“Thank  _ you _ , for everything you’ve done for me.”

Cordelia rose and kissed her bride’s forehead. “I’ll see you later.”

The door clicked behind her.

The Supreme covered her mouth as a giggle erupted from her throat at Queenie’s joke. She kept her other hand where it was, playing at the Cajun’s curls. The swamp witch had her eyes glued on the stage where Stevie Nicks performed.

When the song ended, Stevie smiled at the newlyweds. “Now, my dear Zoe tell me it’s time. Gather around bachelorettes, it’s bouquet time.”

“Already?” Day asked Queenie, who shrugged.

“Come on, swampy,” said Madison.

“And Cordelia?” frowned the Cajun.

“She’ll be up next, let’s go.” said the actress.

“I’m not throwing the bouquet,” said the Supreme.

“No, not the bouquet, the other thing,” her wife said.

“What other thing?” frowned Cordelia.

“The garter,” answered Madison with a wide smile.

“Madison, we’re not Irish,”

“No, you’re boring. Come on, it’ll be fun,” Montgomery whisked the swamp witch to the stage where Zoe waited with Coco.

A crowd gathered while Benson and Vanderbilt helped the Cajun.

“Ready, bitches?” prompted Madison at the microphone.

A cheerful “Yes!” came back in response.

“One! Two! Three!”

Up the flowers flew, then gravity pulled them back down and it would have landed somewhere among the crowd, but a force dragged it in the opposite direction and Zoe had to put her hands in front of her to defend herself, catching it.

The crowd cheered, Benson turned to the actress. “Madison!”

Montgomery merely shot her a look, then turned her attention back to the microphone. “Now, Cordy Supreme, come get that garter for us, will you?”

The headmistress made her way through the crowd, who had produced a chair and had Misty sat on it just in time.

“Great, let’s begin. Oh, Cordy, keep it PG, okay? The honeymoon hasn’t started yet.” Madison grinned, earning a glare from the Supreme.

Cordelia knelt, rose her eyes to her bride. “Whose idea was that?”

“Madison’s, I had no idea what she was talking about.”

The Supreme half-smiled, her attention went to the dress. She took the leg Misty offered and rose her hands until she felt the garter on the younger woman’s thigh.

Madison had not only gotten Misty a garter, but she had also instructed Misty to place it high on her thigh, which rose the Cajun’s dress a bit and got Cordelia in an interesting position.

It might have been the alcohol, even if she surely blamed Madison, but the headmistress got both her hands under the dress and slipped them under the garter. She slid the piece off with as much time as it would be expected and, perhaps, a bit more.

There was no denying the way that the swamp witch’s body shivered and Cordelia bit her lower lip at the feeling. She was tempted to move her hand back up and cause that reaction again but focused on going on with the tradition.

The Supreme heard the crowd once again as she rose back to her feet. She threw the garter, then heard more screams, she turned around to find the garter on Kyle’s hand. The butler was flushed red, while Benson was just the same hue when she went to sit on the chair.

Misty stood by her wife, when Spencer knelt, Madison got the microphone close to him, he was about to get the garter on the young witch’s leg when he reached for his pocket.

“Time to make it official,” he opened a small box. “Zoe Benson, will you marry me?”

The crowd came alive with cheers.

  
  


Misty’s back hit the bedroom door. “Madison knew it,” she sighed.

Cordelia tilted her head at her wife before she laid let her hair down. “About Kyle and Zoe?”

The Cajun nodded and stumbled a bit on her way to the bed. “Queenie did too,” she buried her face on a pillow.

The Supreme sat beside her, got wild curls away from her face. “How much did you have to drink?”

“Don’t know,” she muttered.

“I’d say quite a bit.”

Day grunted, “I just got married to a really pretty lady, I should get drunk.”

“Misty.”

She looked up, Cordelia caressed her cheeks, then leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Their lips parted, tongues touched. The swamp queen stirred, pulling her wife closer.

A small noise escaped her when the headmistress broke the kiss.

“We need to get some sleep.”

Misty nodded, then got up. “I need to get out of this.”

The Supreme met her and helped her with the zipper. She caught sight of the undergarments the Cajun had on and swallowed.

“Madison’s idea,” said Day.

“She had me do the same,” beamed the headmistress.

“Poor Zoe,” chuckled the swamp with, “Do you want help with your dress?”

“Sure.”

It slid down her back, exposing her flesh. Cordelia heard the silence, then she felt Misty’s breath on her skin. It made her shiver, made her nipples harden.

“You’re so pretty, Miss Cordelia.”

The Supreme turned around, “Come on, let’s change and go to bed.”

Her wife nodded.


	13. XIII

The Supreme took a note, “Queenie isn’t going, Zoe is going alone, I want Madison to go, and I need you to confirm.” she faced the redhead.

Myrtle nodded at her, “I guess it comes with the job to have to face a school full of smelly boys. I’m not letting you face those vultures on your own.” she smiled. “What about your wife?”

“Misty is coming as my plus one,” she wrote down the older woman’s name.

Snow opened her mouth to say something when the door was pushed open. Madison made her way inside Cordelia’s office with her usual pose, she slammed an envelope on the desk.

“Madison, darling, people knock,” pointed out Myrtle.

The Supreme watched the actress, “Madison--”

“Open it.” cut Montgomery.

Cordelia sighed but did as told. She found two plane tickets inside the envelope. “Las Vegas? Madison, what is this about?”

“We’re getting Zoe a bachelorette party, you and swampy might have dismissed it, but I’m not letting her out of the hook so easily,” said the actress, “You and swampy are coming.”

“Madison, these tickets are from two days from now.”

“Yeah, and if you go - which you should anyway because it’s Zoe -, I’m going to that witch meeting you wanted me to go,” she gave the headmistress a smirk, “What is it going to be, Cordy?”

“Fine, we’re going.”

The younger witch’s smile widened. “Knew I could count on you.”

She was out of the room just as fast as she entered.

  
  


“Cordelia?” 

The Supreme heard the call as soon as she entered the hotel room, it came from the bathroom. “Yes?”

“Can you zip me up, please?” asked Misty.

The witch queen found her wife, “It’s a beautiful dress.”

“Madison insisted on getting it,” said the Cajun.

Cordelia worked on the zipper, her gaze lingering on the younger woman as her wedding night came back to her mind.

“Delia?”

She blinked. “Yes?”

“I thought Madison was waiting.”

“Yes, yes, she is,” she replied, “Do you have your things?”

“Yes, gotta them.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

  
  


“Please, tell me you didn’t hire strippers,” said Zoe as soon as they sat around the table on their private booth.

“If this was Queenie’s bachelorette’s party, I would have, she knows how to have fun,” shot back the actress.

“But you definitely did something, what is it?” prompted Coco, eyes narrowed at Montgomery.

“Of course I did something, couldn’t let you all bore me to death,” she said, then gestured to a waiter. “Hey, handsome, why don’t you fetch me and my friends some shots, keep them coming. Also, tell Teddy Madison Montgomery requested her package.”

“Yes, ma’am,” smiled the young man before he walked out.

“Teddy?” questioned Queenie.

“An old friend of mine, he owns the place,” explained the blonde.

“What’s this package?” Mallory asked.

“You’ll see,” Montgomery had a big smile on her lips.

“This can’t be good,” commented Misty.

“It isn’t, it’s great.”

The waiter returned with generous shots of tequila, along with the drinks which of the witches had requested before, a second waiter laid a group of gifts on the table.

“Thank you, boys,” grinned Madison.

“What is all this?” Cordelia rose an eyebrow.

“I’m afraid to find out,” said Coco.

“So am I,” agreed Zoe.

The actress picked a package and handed it to Benson, “Open.”

“Oh, my God,” muttered the bachelorette while unwrapping the gift.

Queenie almost choked on her drink when she saw what it was.

“Madison!” yelled Zoe.

“Girl,” smirked the black witch.

“That’s a really big vibrator,” observed Coco.

“Why am I not surprised?” said Cordelia.

“Don’t worry, Cordy, I got you and swampy something too.” the actress said.

“It’s going to be a strap, won’t it?” Mallory offered.

“It’s so gonna be a strap,” Coco nodded.

“Here,” Montgomery handed the Supreme a package.

“It’s gonna be worse than a strap,” Queenie said.

“Oh, my God,” Zoe hid behind her hand.

“And it isn’t a strap on,” said Cordelia, her wife studying the double-ended dildo.

“I figured Cordelia would already have the strap,” Madison said. She handed a package to Mallory. “Swampy jr. gets the strap.”

The young witch became crimson.

  
  


“Thank you,” Misty downed another shot when the waiter brought it.

“Are you in, lesbos?” asked Madison as she prepared to turn the beer bottle.

“After that ‘Never Have I’ something? Nah, thanks, I’ll pass,” said the Cajun, “I plan to stay married for a while.”

“You whipped ass. Cordy?” prompted Montgomery.

“Thank you, but no,” said the Supreme.

The actress rolled her eyes, “Whatever.”

By the fifth turn of the bottle, the girls were either red in embarrassment or gasping for breath.

“Oh, my God, Madison you suck,” said Queenie, smiling widely as Coco made her way back to the table.

“I hate you,” declared Vanderbilt to the actress. “He’s not only an oddball with bad breath, but he’s also an entitled ass.”

Coco twisted the bottle. It pointed to Misty, who was quietly laying against her wife. “Okay, I know you two are not in the game, but can we at least get a kiss?”

“Boring!” called Montgomery, “Get us a hickey!”

The pair exchanged glances, neither knew who initiated the kiss, but it didn’t take long for Misty to be panting as her wife broke the kiss and explored her face, jaw, and neck with her mouth.

Day let out a noise when Cordelia suckled at her flesh and sent goosebumps all over her body.

When the Supreme pulled away, the girls cheered.

“My ship is so pretty.” smiled Coco.

“You should get a room, lesbos, I’m almost sure swampy wet her panties there,” grinned Madison.

“Shut up, Madison,” chuckled Queenie.

“If that’s true or not, we’ll leave you to wonder,” said the Supreme, raising to her feet, holding her wife’s hand. “We’re going back to the hotel.”

“God, I’m glad my bedroom is not close to yours,” said the actress. “Goodnight, lesbos.”

“Goodnight, girls”

“Goodnight.”

  
  


Somehow, they managed to make it to the bedroom before pressing each other against the nearest surface.

Cordelia had her face buried in the Cajun’s neck, while Misty pulled her wife closer by the hips, tugging at the fabric of her dress.

“Take it off, take it off.”

They kissed again, between groans and whines, they stumbled to the bed, dresses getting lost on the way.

Misty straddled the Supreme, kissing her neck, teeth teasing at her flesh. She bid her time there.

Cordelia felt the Cajun slide to her side, extending her hand to caress her cheek before she, like her wife, fell asleep.


	14. XIV

Cordelia sighed and pressed her body closer against Misty’s back. Her breath made the goosebumps arise on the flesh swamp witch’s neck. The Supreme laid a bite on the younger woman’s ear as she felt her hand slide down the Cajun’s form, all the way past her stomach and between her thighs. She squeezed the breast under her other hand before teasing the nipple to hardness and earning whimpers from the wild blonde.

She buried her face on Day’s shoulders, kissed her back and bit her tender skin. The things she whispered on the younger woman’s ear making the Cajun flush red and let out a cry.

The Supreme was about to get over her companion when a ringtone made her pause. It wouldn’t stop, no matter how much she tried to ignore it.

Her world felt blurry and she grew colder.

The eyes of the witch queen shot open.

Awaken from her dream, Cordelia blinked and took in her situation.

She had not only rolled over to Misty’s side of the bed, but she was also cuddling with the Cajun and her hand almost covered the younger woman’s breast.

Her alarm reminded her to act.

Carefully, she disentangled herself and turned the offending sound off. She sat on the bed for a prolonged moment, watching the woman who slept.

The Supreme sighed, she made her way to the bathroom, hands covering her face. She met her own eyes through the glass.

“What have you done?” 

She slipped out of her undergarments and headed to the shower, she rubbed her flesh as hard as she could, as if it would make anything better.

  
  


Cordelia didn’t think twice before entering the hotel bedroom, having returned from the reception, she would have been fine if she hadn’t found Misty with her back to the door, bending at the bed, picking up something the headmistress completely ignored the identity of, and wearing nothing but a towel.

The door was closed with both Cordelia’s shock and telekinesis, the sound of it made Misty turn fast and hold the towel together before her speed made it fall.

“Oh, Jesus. You scared me.”

The witch queen blinked, “Ah, sorry,” she lowered her gaze, then headed towards their baggage. “I just got back from the reception, we should be leaving by noon if we want to get to the airport with spare time.”

“Oh, okay,” the Cajun tilted her head. “I’ll, just, I’ll go shower.”

The Supreme’s shoulders lowered when she heard the bathroom door close.

  
  


“Cordelia.”

She had to face the Cajun sat on the seat beside hers. “Yes?”

“Last night, I know we shouldn’t have…”

“It’s fine, let’s just forget about it,” she patted the younger witch’s hand. “Are you okay? I know you don’t like to fly.”

“I,... Yes, I’m good.”

“Okay, try to get some sleep, okay?” she kissed the other woman’s forehead.

Misty watched her turn to watch the world outside the window, then sank on her seat. And tried to sleep.


	15. XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today we have a very special guest I love with all my heart and I hope to have done her justice, she's a character from the Good Wife and I stretched the realm of possibility just to have us with us because I do adore her.  
Everyone, say 'hi' to my dear Elsbeth Tascioni.

Blue orbs were focused on the yellowing leaves of the violets on the vase.

The greenhouse door was opened, “Misty?”

Mallory stood at the doorway.

“Are you okay?”

The Cajun shrugged, “I think so. Did you need me?”

“Ah, yes, Kyle was looking for you, he said there is someone here to see you.”

The swamp witch frowned. “Me?”

  
  


A white lady with bright red hair awaited in the living room, her bright blue eyes exploring the room, there was cocoa in the teacup she held. She smiled widely when she saw Misty approach.

“You must be Misty Day,” said the small woman.

“Yes, that would be me,” replied the swamp witch.

“I’m Elsbeth Tascioni,” she smiled, “I’m your grandmother’s lawyer.”

Day blinked, “My grandmother’s lawyer? There must be some mistake, she has been dead for years.”

“Oh, I know, and we wouldn’t be talking, but I heard about your wedding weeks ago. Congratulations, by the way, should I be calling you Mrs. Goode?”

“Ah, no, actually, my wife took my name.”

“Oh, I see! I hear she’s a wonderful Supreme! I’ve always loved witches, my niece is one. That little thing set her father’s newspaper on fire when she was ten,” giggled the redhead. “Anyway, what was I talking about?”

“You said you’re my grandmother’s lawyer and that you heard about my wedding.”

“Oh, yes! I saw the photos, beautiful wedding! How is your wife? Is she here? I think she might like to hear the news!”

“What news?” frowned the Cajun, “And no, she’s not in town, I believe,” she shook her head, “What news?”

“Well, I heard you aren’t speaking with the rest of your family.”

“No, they burned me at the stake.”

“Ouch!” the lawyer made a face, “Families is always so complicated.”

“Yeah.”

“Anyway, I came to see you, because your grandmother left a will,” smiled Tascioni.

“Which my mother took care of after grandma died.”

Elsbeth’s smile widened, she moved forward on her seat, “But here comes the best part: it wasn’t all of it!”

“Excuse me?”

“Your grandmother’s will had more than what your parents got, the will has been on my firm for years, we’ve been waiting to follow its instructions. Now I can! Yay!”

Day frowned, “What instructions?”

“I hear your grandmother was a witch too.”

Misty licked her lips, made a pause, “She was very good to me, but I…” she fell silent.

Elsbeth clapped her hands together, “I knew it! You see, she loved you, a lot! And she knew you’d be a witch and that things might not go well, so she made my firm have the will, one of the conditions was that you should be married to inherit things, so your parents wouldn’t be able to get on your way.”

“What do you mean?”

“She knew that you being a witch wouldn’t go well with your family, so she decided on these conditions because she thought that would be the way that you’d have found to get out of there,” explained Tascioni, “And look where you got! Do you think she saw the future?”

“I, I really don’t know.”

Elsbeth shrugged, “Ah, well, anyway, you’re eligible for the inheritance now.”

The Cajun moved forward on her seat, “Alright, but what are inheritance are we talking about? I mean, what did she leave me?”

  
  


Misty closed the front door.

“Are you okay?” asked Mallory.

The swamp witch turned, “You knew Cordelia was out of town?”

“No, Zoe told me a while ago,” replied the young witch, “She didn’t tell you.”

Day shook her head.

“Maybe she was in a hurry.”

“Maybe.”

“What did the lawyer want?” questioned the young Supreme as the other witch passed to the stairs.

“To tell me I’m getting rich.”


	16. XVI

Right after the wedding, there had been busy days because of the end of the school year, she understood why she could barely see Cordelia, but a trip without a warning after Las Vegas, with not a single note, made her certain something was off. Not only that, but her wife wouldn’t talk to her.

Day was brought back to reality as she heard heels approaching and heard Madison cursing Queenie for some lateness.

“Bitch, shut the hell up! I needed my phone!” Queenie complained.

“Yeah, so you can be texting your warlock boy all night and miss the whole thing tonight,” the actress accused. “I need more single friends”

“I  _ am _ single,” said Queenie.

“Sure,” Madison rolled her eyes.

“Where are you going?” questioned the Cajun as they entered the living room.

“Partying, swampy. Ever heard of it?” mocked the actress, “Want to come? I might have a dress that suits you, just don’t go hippie on us”

“Dude, Misty isn’t single,” Queenie reminded.

“So what? She’s got nice legs, will get us some boys. Or me, at least. Are you coming, swampy? Or are you too much of a whipped sub?”

“Madison, shut up!” protested Queenie, “Why you gotta be such a bitch?”

“I’m going,” Day said, causing the two witches to face her.

Madison had a wide smile. “Fine, I’ll get the dress. Let’s get these lesbo legs of yours dancing!”

The voodoo doll gave the swamp witch a look, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just trying to have some fun. Don’t want to spend the whole night on my own. Might as well have some fun”

“Sure,” said Queenie with raised eyebrows.

Misty avoided her gaze.

  
  


“I almost felt sorry for that guy. You have quite a hook, Misty,” Queenie giggled.

“He had it coming,” Madison said, “Only an idiot messes with witches. And she has one hell of a hook”

“Still traumatized from the one you got, Hollywood?” smirked the voodoo doll.

“Shut up, Queenie. You should come more often, swampy.” Madison said as she opened the front door. “We all could use those nice legs of yours and those hands”

Queenie chuckled along with the two other witches. The sound died down when a lamp was lit in the main room, revealing Cordelia sitting in an armchair, watching them.

“It’s almost four in the morning, keep it down” she hissed. “And get rid of the heels, there are people sleeping in this house”

“Sorry, Cordelia,” muttered Queenie, “Come on, Hollywood. Let’s go. Good night, Misty, Cordelia”

“G’Night, swampy, Cordy. You hope you don’t get your ass too sore from the spanking,” chuckled Madison as they left.

The sounds died down after a door was closed.

“Where have the three of you being?” the Supreme asked.

“Madison calls it ‘partying’” answered the Cajun, a smile that didn’t reach her eyes on her mouth.

“I had to wake up Zoe to find out where you were. I hope none of you did anything to embarrass this coven”

“We drank and had fun. And I hit a guy who was mean to Queenie”

“You got into a bar fight?” the headmistress could hardly believe her own words.

“He was getting handsy.”

“I’m sure you had a reason, but I was concerned about where you were. You’re not exactly the party animal”

“Well, I was fine, can I go now?”

Cordelia swallowed and glanced away. “Have you been… Discreet?”

Misty paused, gaze burning on the older woman’s cheeks. “What are you asking me, Cordelia?”

“You know what I’m asking”

Their eyes met.

Misty huffed. “Wouldn’t you like to know” she began to turn away.

“I  _ need _ to know and you know why”

“Why do you even care?” spat the Cajun “You don’t give a damn about me, all you care about is the image of the coven, your image. Well, I guess it isn’t too much of a problem for you to disappear, but me, no, I have to be the good girl”

“That’s not fair. I was off for work!” Cordelia stood in a shot and Misty caught the moment the Supreme had to get her footing right. That was when she noticed the bottle of whiskey and the empty glass near it.

“You won’t talk to me for days and you just suddenly disappear, what am I supposed to think? You care so much for this marriage you didn’t even care to let me know where you were so I wouldn’t look like an idiot when somebody asked. Why should I tell you that I got out when you don’t tell me shit?”

The headmistress swallowed. “Have you been drinking?”

Misty chuckled and stepped closer to her. “Apparently just as much as you did, Miss Supreme” she shook her head and glanced away. “I should get my stuff and go back to the swamp if somebody--”

“No,” interrupted Cordelia. “You can’t, we have to--”

“Call it a retreat, I don’t care. Don’t worry, I didn’t make out with anyone, you won’t have to worry about people finding out our dirty little secret.”

“I don’t want you to go.”

“It’s not up to you, Miss Cordelia”

“I’m your wife, talk to me!”

“That’s rich coming from you!” a beat, “You’re not my wife, you’re never here.”

“I’m here now”

“Drunk and desperate because I was out of your sight.”

“I was worried!”

“So was I! You work yourself to sleep and I say nothing because I know how much this matters to you, then you disappear on me a whole day! Damn it, Cordelia, what have I done to you?”

The Supreme shook her head, “It wasn’t you”

“Isn’t it? Then why are you drunk?”

She had no answer. “You’re drunk too”

“I’m drunk because my  _ wife _ isn’t around, I lost my best friend without even realizing.” the Cajun shook her head hard, tears running down her cheeks. “I guess I should be used to being on my own by now.”

As soon as she realized the younger woman was walking away, Cordelia rushed. “No.” She appeared before Misty, “You’re not alone. I’m here, I’m here.”

Her muttered words quieted down, then the next thing heard was the wet sound of their mouth clashing together in a desperate act from the Supreme’s part. The witch queen’s nails started digging on the back of Day’s neck.

The swamp witch pulled her wife close tight, held her against her body, and responded to the kiss with just as much hunger as received.

The pair transmuted to their bedroom and soon Cordelia was pressed against the door, her hand wandering down the younger woman’s form, pulling her by the waist.

The Supreme felt lips on her neck and gave them space to explore. The familiar burning feeling spreading through her body, threatening to consume her entirely.

The silk blouse the headmistress was wearing quickly was out of the way and a trail of heat spread to her chest and further down to the curve of her breasts. She was unable to hold back a moan.

Madison’s dress kissed the floor when, in the heat of the moment, Supreme opened it with her will alone, leaving Misty on heels and undergarments. The younger woman’s skin against her own.

Cordelia bit her lower lip and willed the black lace panties her wife was wearing slowly out of the way, only to feel her wrists be pressed against the door by an invisible force.

“No.”

“I want to taste you,” whispered the headmistress. “Please, Misty”

“No.” the Cajun grunted once more and the Supreme felt the younger woman’s teeth on her neck, leaving marks, making the witch queen cry out.

She was trembling, her entire form felt as if it were on fire. She could combust right there.

Cordelia felt the swamp witch’s fingers on the edge of her gown, sending a shiver down her spine.

A dream she had came back to her mind. She pulled away and was met with confused blue orbs.

“Stay here, sleep here. I,-- We’ll talk later”

Cordelia was out the door before anything else could be said.


	17. XVII

Her eyes shot open.

Day’s vision adapted to the darkness of the big bedroom and she took in every familiar form. In her alert state she searched for the silhouette of the headmistress sleeping by her side, finding only empty sheets.

She swallowed.

The Cajun rose and wandered her way to the kitchen like a ghost. The silence the place was drowned in doing little to ease her nerves. Something had woken her up and there was a feeling burning in the back of her mind.

She got herself a glass of water and drank it slowly, distracting her thoughts.

A chilly gust of air whistled its way through the mansion and made every hair on the swamp witch’s body stand.

Something was off.

Misty turned just as the crackling sound of fire become clearer and the light of it invaded the place.

Like a moth, the Cajun crossed the Academy almost as if floating. Her hand laid on the door for only a hesitant moment before she opened it.

They stood there like ghosts from a nightmare. A group armed with torches, a couple of guns, a cleaver, and too many narrowed eyes.

These people knew her and she knew them. They were once considered her people, some of them even family. They were the same people who had burned her at the stake.

There were whispers as she mindlessly took a couple of steps forward.

“What are you doing here?” her voice came stronger than she expected it to, angrier too.

“I guess the Devil did give you his best,” one of the men in the front said. James, she recognized, she had rejected his advances more than once. There was a woman behind him, her belly round with child, her gaze undecided between fear and despise.

“The Lord is testing our faith by allowing this hell creature to exist,” a woman in the back assured, her voice more familiar than the Cajun would have liked.

“The creature you gave birth to,” provoked the witch facing the old woman.

“You’re no child of mine, only of Lilith the whore of Satan. Alive and living in sin with another whore of the Devil, a  _ witch _ ”

“You won’t talk about her like that,” hissed Misty, taking another step, her palms burning as her pyrokinesis almost begged to be used. “Especially not in this house”

“No church of Satan brings fear to the people of God,” James announced.

“What do you want here?” questioned the witch.

“To do God’s bidding,” Mrs. Day answered, then faced a tall man at her side, “Burn the witch”

They came in three, all armed, and Misty rose her hands and pushed them back. Another group attempted but was stopped by the sound of the slamming of the front door.

The Cajun witch felt Cordelia’s magic even before she turned to see the woman join her side.

“What’s going on here?” she asked, her tone calm yet deadly.

“Devil’s Mistress!” James hissed low.

He was pushed back and thrown to the floor by Misty’s powers.

“You are the people who burned Misty, you burned a sister witch.” Goode recognized, “It’s a surprise that half of you aren’t in prison”

“They know the sheriff of the area, go to church with him” the swamp witch informed.

“How convenient”

“Indeed, now we can burn two of you devil worshippers” Mrs. Day said stepping ahead with a good portion of the group.

“Dude, you really have no idea who you’re talking to, right?” Queenie said from behind the blonde witches, soon standing at their side.

Myrtle and Zoe came from the other side. Madison and Kyle came last, both holding shotguns.

“The magic swamp rat is ours. Back off.” Madison said.

A movement of Myrtle’s hand the flickering light of the torches was gone and the wood was broken, thrown to the ground as if they weighed nothing.

“You should leave. This is our house and these are our sisters. This is not your problem, don’t create one for yourselves,” Zoe intervened.

“Even the devil can talk like an angel--” a male voice said but was cut off when Queenie pulled hard at her own ear, the man whined.

“Cut the bible bullshit before I decide to cut your tongue off”

“You threaten the people of God!”

Madison rolled her eyes and shot Cordelia a look, “May I shoot them already?”

“No,” the Supreme answered with a little smirk, “But you may give them a wall”

The actress grinned widely.

A wall of fire appeared between the witches and the folk. It soon started surrounding the intruders.

“This is hardly one percent of the power of the witches of this coven,” Cordelia informed the frightened people. “I advise you to leave me, my wife, my sisters, and my house undisturbed or the law will just be the first thing you’ll have to face in retaliation. Madison.”

The fire was out.

“Girls, show them the way out”

All witches raised their hands and the group was dragged out of the property in an instant, the gates slamming on their faces.

Mallory lowered her hand to the grass and restored everything the fire had damaged, a group of flowers appearing right after.

“Much better,” she smiled.

The Supreme muttered something under her breath and the gates became orange before going black again. She then turned to the other witches. “I’m proud of you. All of you. Now go back to bed, you deserve the rest.”

Cordelia waited until the witches were out of earshot. “When I first met you, I promised safety and said that your problems were ours. This is your family, these are your sisters, Misty. They’re here for you, we’re here for you,” she lowered her gaze, “I’m sorry I’ve put you on this situation.”

“You didn’t do it on your own,” she answered.

“I made us public with that photoshoot.”

“It isn’t just that,” said the swamp witch.

The Supreme frowned.

“A lawyer came to see me while you were out,” Day said, “My grandmother left a will, she left things to be given to me after I have been married for a couple of months, at least. That’s why they came. They didn’t come here for God, they came here for the money.” she faced the Cordelia, “Thank you for standing by me.”

She walked away.


	18. XVIII

Cordelia knocked on the main bedroom door.

“It’s open.”

Misty was up, standing in front of their closet.

“Hey,” the headmistress said.

“Hey, how many days are we staying at Hawthorne’s?” questioned the swamp witch looking over her shoulder.

“We’re going today, coming back tomorrow night,” she replied, “Misty, can we talk?”

Day swallowed, then turned around, laying a scarf on the bed, before sitting.

The Supreme sat near her. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was leaving, I’m sorry for everything. I didn’t mean for this to happen to us, I really didn’t.”

“I know, it isn’t like you, but you’ve been pushing me away, you’re not talking to me, Cordelia.”

The headmistress searched the younger woman’s face, “God! I don’t deserve you,” she caressed Misty’s cheek. “I want you to know that it’s not your fault, none of that is your fault, it’s me, it’s all me. I’ll understand if you don’t want to go to the Meeting if you want to go away for a while, but…” she swallowed, “I’m just asking for patience.”

“You’re not facing those men alone,” said the Cajun, “I’m going with you, and when we come back, I want us to talk. We can have that honeymoon we postponed.”

Cordelia smiled, she shook her head, “Okay, okay, I promise we’ll do it.”

“Good, now come help me pack.”

  
  


“Tell me again why did I agree to come to this,” said Madison.

“So Cordelia would go to the bachelorette’s party,” replied Zoe as they entered the warlock academy.

“Mistress Supreme!” a black man joined them. “I believe you remember me, Behold Chablis.”

“Yes, Mr. Chablis, good to see you again,” said the Supreme, “These are my wife, Misty Day, my council, Zoe Benson, Madison Montgomery and I believe you already know Myrtle Snow.”

“Oh, yes, we’re acquainted,” he grinned, “Happy to meet you, ladies. Especially you,” he smiled at Misty. “I heard there’s quite a love story between you and our Supreme.”

The Cajun shot her wife a glance, “We went through a lot, yes, but we made it.”

He seemed satisfied, “Come, I’ll show you to your rooms and then we can discuss the events of tomorrow.”

  
  


“I was surprised to hear our Supreme would bring someone,” Ariel said, earning glances from all around the dinner table. “How did you two meet, Miss Day?”

“Cordelia took me in the coven after I was attacked on my cabin by a witch hunter,” she replied.

“Didn’t that witch hunter happened to be your husband at the time, Mistress Supreme?” the chancellor rose an eyebrow.

“Ah, yes, Hank was quite a piece,” intervened Myrtle, “Luckily, Cordelia was merely misguided at the time, her tastes run in a much better vein these days.”

More than one person became red at her comment.

“We heard lovely stories about you,” Behold said, “That you’re quite a powerful witch.”

“Oh, she is, and a lovely teacher,” said Snow, “The girls just love her.”

“I heard you have lived on a cabin by yourself,” Baldwin Pennypacker smiled at the wild blonde, “How was it like?”

“It was nice, I had everything I needed there. Or almost, I hadn’t really found my tribe by then. Then the witch hunter showed up and I had to run.”

“Your tribe?” asked John Henry Moore.

“Your tribe is someone who you can be yourself with, someone with who you’re your best,” she said.

“And have you found it?” Behold questioned.

Misty shot her wife a glance, “Yes,” she faced him, “I did.”

John Moore grinned, Behold and Baldwin exchanged glances, Ariel frowned a bit.

“So,” Madison spoke up, “what are the plans for tomorrow?”

  
  


“I don’t like him.”

Cordelia glanced over her shoulder to her wife. “Who?”

“The Chancellor guy,” she said.

“Ariel?”

“Yes, something about him doesn’t feel right.”

The Supreme shook her head, “Yes, I can’t say I totally like him either, I’m surprised my mother didn’t get rid of him.”

“Maybe he was better.” offered Day as her wife sat down on the bed.

“Maybe she was worse,” replied Cordelia, facing the younger witch.

“The other one, John? He’s good. And the black guy too, Behold.”

“I’ll keep an eye out for Ariel Augustus, you’re not the first to warn me about him.”

“No?”

“Mallory said the same thing, she doesn’t like him, but she wouldn’t tell me why,” she told, “We won’t have to deal with him much longer, though. We leave tomorrow and the election for chancellor will happen soon enough.”

Day nodded. “Does Myrtle know? About us?”

Cordelia nodded, “She figured it out before we even agreed on it. Why?”

“I just… Had this feeling she knew something, she seems to know everything.”

The Supreme chuckled. “I have this feeling since I was a kid.”

Misty beamed, then it faded a bit. “Are you staying in bed tonight?”

“Do you want me to?”

Their eyes met, “I think I got used to it.”

“I’ll stay as long as you want me to.”

“Until the morning is fine.”

“Okay,” grinned the headmistress, then laid down beside her wife. “Until the morning.”


	19. XIX

She slept until a bit later the day after they returned to the academy, their flight had been tiring, having left San Francisco late at night. Dealing with the warlocks for the whole day also hadn’t helped.

When she got up, the girls were having breakfast and were quiet. Too quiet.

“What’s up?” she asked.

Mallory faced her, bit her lower lip, “You should check on the violets, and you should talk to Misty. It really isn’t my place to say more than that.”

“Okay,” the Supreme nodded, a frown on her features.

She would have taken a proper breakfast, but her stomach wasn’t willing to cooperate, so she had to be satisfied with coffee alone before she headed off to the greenhouse.

  
  


The leaves were yellow and heavy, some of them growing brown.

Cordelia sighed, digits touching the plant.

“Doesn’t look good,” Day’s voice came from a dark corner of the place. She approached. “Mallory warned me, I’ve been tending to them, but it doesn’t seem to make much difference.”

“Mallory said I should talk to you,” the headmistress said before she faced her wife. “What happened?”

“Stevie sent word for me. There’s a job, temporary. Six months, traveling with her. She wanted to know if I was interested, said it could become permanent,” revealed the Cajun.

“And you’re considering it” added Cordelia, avoiding the younger woman’s gaze. “You should take it,” she swallowed down hard, “You might like it”

“I’ll think about it, she gave me a lot of time to think. I wanted your opinion”

“It might be good for you”

Under Misty’s fingertips, a leaf regained a bit of its green coloring.

“Is there something else you want to tell me?” the headmistress questioned.

“You promised me we’d have our honeymoon when we got back,” said Misty, “We should do that, we should take some time. We can do it in my cabin if you want, but I want us to go.”

The Supreme met her eyes.

“We have to talk.”

Cordelia nodded, “I guess this conversation is long overdue.”

“Yes,” said Day, she took the other woman’s hand. “Somehow, we’ve crossed a line, Cordelia. We promised we wouldn’t, but we did.”

“Now we have to deal with it.”

“We could not deal with it, but I want to,” they faced each other, “I’m asking you to do this for me, for us.”

The headmistress smiled, touched the other’s face. “Anything, anytime.”


	20. XX

Cordelia came out of the bathroom glad that the floor of the cabin was made of wood as she stepped around bare feet. 

Misty placing the violets vase in the middle of the small table caught her attention.

“You brought them,” she said.

The swamp witch nodded, “They might be of help” she faced her companion, “Are you cold? There’s a heater here now, you know”

“I do know,” the Supreme gave a small smile.

“So it’s true, huh?”

The older woman frowned.

“Only Zoe and Myrtle knew about this house. I believe Myrtle was the one to tell you about it. You were the one to take care of it”

The headmistress felt the heat on her cheeks. “I couldn’t let it go to waste. It’s a nice place”

“You didn’t have to do it”

“I wanted to”

“You felt guilty for what happened to me”

Cordelia sighed, “I sanctioned a test before your time, it got you killed and I failed to bring you back”

“It wasn’t your fault, I knew what I was getting into. You warned all of us” the swamp witch said. She turned her head and caressed the leaves of the violets. “There’s this one part of me that saw Stevie’s letter and just wanted to go, a bigger part of me told me to stay.” she glanced over to Cordelia. “I decided that we should be honest with each other before I decided to do anything.”

The Supreme sat on the bed, “Come, sit with me.”

The Cajun did. “I want the truth and I promise you the truth. All of it.”

“What do you want to know?” prompted Cordelia.

“Why did you leave?”

The headmistress touched the younger woman’s hand, “I was scared. Actually, I was terrified. I thought I was going to lose you again,” she shook her head, “I wanted us not to be hurt and ended up hurting us both.”

“Why didn’t you come to me?”

“For all I know, you could disappear in the act,” she said, “Before we agreed to this, Myrtle came to me, she warned me. She said I was infatuated with you, that I’d build myself a golden cage, make us both comfortable and forget it existed.”

“Was she right?”

The Supreme chuckled, “Oh, yes. I wake up to you every morning, you’re  _ here _ , you’re  _ alive _ , you’re with me. God knows I’d be okay with that until… Until…”

“We crossed the line.”

Cordelia lowered her eyes, found her vision blurry. “I want you to be happy, I want you to be okay, I loved to hear that you might get a chance with Stevie, but I hated her too, I hated you for considering,” her face felt as if it burned, the tears seemed to make her head lighter when she rose it to meet the Cajun’s eyes. “I want to be supportive, I know it will be great for you, but God! I don’t know if I can let you go. I know it’s not my decision, but I also know it’s gonna hurt like a bitch.” she chuckled, “I knew for such a short time and missed you forever. It’s such a weird feeling.”

“Like we had met before.”

“Like I had been looking for you,” she added.

“I  _ need _ to know before I decide to do anything: do you… Have feelings for me, Miss Cordelia?”

“Oh, so many of them!” she chuckled, “Yes. Yes, dearest. And I suck at hiding and trying to pretend everything is okay, but if you don’t feel the same…” she shrugged, “It’s just that… This feels different.”

The Cajun nodded.

“If you decide to go with Stevie, promise me I’ll hear from you every day? No matter how this turns out?”

“Yes. Yes, of course,” smiled Misty. “You know, you try not to get too comfortable with things after Hell, it all feels like it could be new torture. I was just as afraid as you, but I held on to it, I didn’t know when this could blow up in my face and I would wake up in the darkness again.”

“Papa will be seeing a lot of me if he ever tries to get you again,” she kissed the Cajun’s palm, “I love you, Misty. I really do. And I might not have been the best wife, but I’m here for you, whatever happens, whatever you decide.”

“And I love you, when we got married I thought I could never feel so happy.”

“Would you marry me again? For real this time?”

“Of course, Delia.”

“May I…?”

“Yes”

Their lips met, warmth spreading through their forms, beyond desire itself, into a more complex structure.

Fabric kissed the floor and Cordelia laid her wife down the bed, Misty willed the rest of their clothes away. Their mouths clashing over and over.

Breaths, nails, lips, fingertips teasing flesh, leaving trails, causing fever, marking.

They were a mess of limbs, a confusion of soft sounds.

A hint of pain lost in the middle of pleasure.

Chaos making order beautiful, creating.

They fell into each other, entangled, magnificent.


	21. Epilogue

Rhiannon Day was a child of pale features, a child born of magic itself. She floated through the grass, a smile on her lips, all the way to the altar where her mothers awaited.

A pregnant Cordelia Day watched her girl bringing the personalized wedding rings. She had them made a while ago before she proposed the second time to her pregnant wife, Misty.

Misty was more than ready for their second child, her grandmother’s inheritance had brought more than money into their lives, it seemed that she actually was clairvoyant and had seen a bit of her granddaughters life. Good times were to come.

She squeezed her wife’s hand, smiling.

Even if difficulty were to find them, they’d always have each other and their children, their coven, their friends.

Everything would be okay, they’d face it together.


End file.
